The Doctor's Wizard
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: While trying to rescue his godfather Harry falls from Buckbeak. Luckily a conveniently arriving TARDIS and The Doctor are here to catch him. Wait what? TimeLord!Harry.
1. Prologue

**~*** **The Doctor's Wizard** ***~**

 **By: TheDeadGirlRisen**

* * *

 **Summary:** **While trying to rescue his godfather Harry falls from Buckbeak. Luckily a conveniently arriving TARDIS and The Doctor are here to catch him. Wait what? TimeLord!Harry.**

 **Warnings: None This Chapter I believe**

 **Characters: Harry Potter, The Doctor, And Jack.**

 **AN: Thanks to Pseudonymous Entity for betaing and making my rough draft bearable to read she worked miracles on this.**

* * *

" _A bridge of silver wings stretches from the dead ashes of an unforgiving nightmare_

 _to the jeweled vision of a life started anew."_

― Aberjhani, Journey through the Power of the Rainbow: Quotations from a Life Made Out of Poetry

* * *

PROLOGUE

 **OoOoOo**

Two teenagers soared on a large creature in the dead of night.

Quietly as they could manage they flew toward the upper floors of the sprawling castle. Higher they flew, hearts pounding in their chests for they had a very important mission indeed. Sitting closest to the front, a boy with windswept hair and crooked spectacles, the teen pulled hard to the left to steer. The creature, called Buckbeak, turned with his lead rope obediently. It too seemed to know the importance of this night. The boy counted windows as they past, faint glimmers in the moonlight.

"Whoa." Buckbeak slowed, rising and falling with the time of his wings by several feet but moving no further.

"He's there." Harry called over the beating of the Hippogriff's wings. Feeling Hermione nod against his shoulder Harry directed the winged beast closer to the tower. One hand clenched in rough feathers he leaned out to bang against the window, hoping to catch the attention of the prisoner within. He was careful to keep his eyes locked on the man in the tower. Ever since he Aunt Marge first allowed her dog to chase him up a tree the boy had had both a love and a fear of heights. On a broom it faded away. A hippogriff was not a broom nor did it, to his knowledge, come with general safety charms to ensure the health of its rider. From his vantage Harry saw the moment his godfather noticed him; gray eyes widened and his jaw dropped. The escaped convict leaped up and stumbled to the window.

The window was probably locked and it was small and who knew how many monitoring charms might be on it. Still, time was of the essence and they were bound to discover the the man gone eventually. Harry drew his wand. " _Bombarda._ "

His godfather threw himself to the side just as the window, a portion of the wall, burst into the room in tiny pieces. Not all that subtle but definitely effective. The man peered around the edge of now missing wall, eyes even wider.

"How - How?"

Harry flashed him a grin and motioned toward the hippogriff. "Unless you want to wait for the Dementors we need to go. I can explain later."

Black took a couple steps backward, ran forward and jumped. He hit the side of the beast, scrambling with his hands in the mess of feathers. Harry and Hermione hauled him up and over, situating him between them. Satisfied Harry flicked his wand again with a quick _Reparo._ The window and wall put themselves back together. Harry shrugged at the questioning glances behind him. "Best to keep them guessing for as long as possible." The longer anyone who happened upon the empty room believe Black to be hiding within the walls in a shadow somewhere the longer they had without anyone noticing the ought-to-be-dead Hippogriff in the sky.

The wind kicked up unbalancing Harry. He turned and reached for something, anything to hold on to. His hands clasped around something small and golden. Hermione's time turner? The chain snapped. He saw Black and Hermione reaching for them, heard them calling his name. His body started spinning wildly. He tightened his hand around the time turner on reflex. It broke, the golden sand flowing out and around him. Its glow brightened, expanding over his entire field of vision. His bones and insides lurched and twirled and he felt very much like someone forced too much Skelegrow down his throat.

And then, nothing.

 _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

The Doctor grinned to himself, dashing around the control console.

Flipping levers here, pressing buttons there, twirling dials there. Excited for his next destination. As the rotor worked The Doctor stiffened. There was a breach into his mind. Another Time Lord? He rushed about, re-flipping levers, unpushing buttons and re-twirling dials. He came to a stop and darted outside. On instinct he looked up and, to his surprise, caught a - baby? Glancing around at the ruined castle then down at the baby in his arms he frowned.

Back inside the TARDIS, holding the child in one arm, he set his destination back to the future London. Examining the new addition to his life he noted the lightning shaped scar etched into its forehead, It glowed and faded before his eyes. A thin black mist oozing from it just before it was gone. The cuts in the infant's hand began to heal, tiny bits of glass pushed out. Concerned, and quite curious, The Doctor went to the Med Bay for some scans. A moment later he stared at them.

"Well little Time Tot it looks like you're stuck with me." He whispered.

The Doctor went about procuring the few basic supplies he knew a baby needed. Returning to his TARDIS and pondering what to call the sleeping child, he found Jack standing inside.

"Doctor!" The immortal shouted, grin firmly in place.

The Doctor gave an answering smile. "Captain Harkness, how are you doing?" He sat the supplies down, organizing them as he did so. Milk, nappies, bottles, blankets, clothing, toys...

The Captain eyed the baby, raising a brow. "How are _you_ doing?" He returned.

"I've found a time tot Jack. A little Time Lord." His eyes danced, chest filling with wonder. Another Time Lord.

Making himself at home Jack leaned against a wall and crossed him arms lazily. "Well, what's his name then?"

Having been pondering that himself The Doctor studied the baby. He would have a true name of course and one he would be known by to others. Both were very important. But what to call him? In a flash of inspiration, The Doctor leaned down and whispered into the sleeping babe's ear.*

To Jack he said. "The Traveler."

* * *

 **NOTES:**

* Valvinellstrumdanaltie. Valvin for short.


	2. Chapter 1

**~*The Doctor's Wizard*~**

By: TheDeadGirlRisen

* * *

 **Summary:** **While trying to rescue his godfather Harry falls from Buckbeak. Luckily a conveniently arriving TARDIS and The Doctor are here to catch him. Wait what? TimeLord!Harry.**

 **Warnings: Pink hair**

 **Characters: Harry Potter, The Doctor, And Jack.**

 **AN: once again beta'ed by the Magnificent** **PseudonymousEntity** **!**

" _ **Gallifreyan"**_

" **Normal" - Anything translated by the TARDIS.**

* * *

" _So… all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will – where do you want to start?"_

 **-Eleventh Doctor**

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 _Making himself at home Jack leaned against a wall and crossed his arms lazily. "Well, what's his name then?"_

 _Having been pondering that himself The Doctor studied the baby. He would have a true name of course and one he would be known by to others. Both were very important. But what to call him? In a flash of inspiration The Doctor leaned down and whispered into the sleeping babe's ear.*_

 _To Jack he said. "The Traveler."_

* * *

Jack looked over the small human, noting the resemblance to The Doctor with his wild hair. Did all Time Lords have unruly hair? More importantly, "Who's the mother?" He paused, "Or father?"

The Doctor, struggling not to bounce in excitement, looked up and flashed him a grin. "I really don't know."

Jack raised a brow. "Did you _kidnap_ it?"

"I caught him falling from the sky." Said The Doctor in a way that was probably meant to be reassuring.

Jack, however, didn't need to be a Time Lord to know that falling infants wasn't normal, well anywhere. "You caught him...falling from the sky." He repeated, emphasizing his disbelief.

"Yep."

Jack held a breath, let it out, and relaxed. "When?" He asked, his reluctance to believe such a ludicrous story fading into immense curiosity. It wasn't like it was the strangest thing to have ever happened "Where?"

"Earth, Scotland, 1994. Amongst the ruins of a rather large castle that, now that I think on it, may have been a perception filter. I confess I didn't pay much attention of catching the babe."

Jack couldn't fault him for that. A baby falling out of the sky was enough to distract anyone. Additionally The Doctor tended to have odd priorities where his attention was concerned. The Doctor started toward the TARDIS with the mysterious infant, Jack following immediately. He wasn't going to be left behind again. Glancing around it hit him that with The Doctor wasn't the safe place for anyone let alone a child. He struggled with not wanting to offend his friend, and it really being none of business, for approximately thirty seconds. "Doctor?"

The man glanced at him. "Yes?"

"Are you...sure it's safe to travel with a little kid? Actually, a mini little kid. Can it even _walk_ yet?"

The Doctor waved a hand. "It'll be fine! He can't quite tackle dangerous adventures yet but he can still come along with me and I can teach him all the important things, you know? Like Gallifreyan and...other things! I wouldn't take him anywhere dangerous."

 **A COUPLE MONTHS LATER**

The baby stared Jack down, then, pouted. Jack stared back at The Traveler, unmoved. The baby's lower lip stuck out even more, it's green eyes widened and filled with tears. Jack scowled, stood and lifted the baby out of its carriage. The baby immediately smiled and muttered nonsense sounds. He turned to find The Doctor smiling widely. Jack glared.

The Doctor was, unfortunately, immune to his glares. Pity. "See? Even you can't resist the power of the Time Tot."

Jack rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath. The baby wasn't _that_ cute. As if reading his thoughts The Traveler laughed. Jack sighed. Looking up he noticed, to his confusion, The Doctor walking backwards.

"Well, it looks like you've got everything under control so I'll just go get something to eat and you can watch him for a bit, yeah?" With that The Doctor stepped out of the room leaving a rather bewildered Jack behind. Of course The Traveler started to cry precisely then. And that's when the smell hit him.

"DOCTOR!" Jack yelled in panic. What did he do?

A few minutes later The Time Lord peeked around the corner, smiling innocently. Jack smirked and tossed the dirty nappy at his face. The Doctor stared, surprised. Valvin clapped his hands and began rapidly muttering nonsense. Pleased. Tossing the nappie and washing his hands The Doctor took his son from Jack. Valvin started crying in protest. When The Doctor did not return him the baby stopped abruptly and gave him a baby glare.

Jack doubled over laughing.

The Doctor stared. "What?"

A mirror was presented. The Doctor reached a hand up and touched his pink hair.

The baby laughed.

 **A FEW MORE MONTHS**

"Finally!" After a depressingly long amount of time his hair returned to it's natural colour. He wouldn't have minded if it was almost any other colour but nope it had to be pink. He remembered cringing every time an emergency popped up and he had to save the Earth once more. No one ever took him seriously. Until he saved them of course. He actually may have started some sort of cult of pink haired people.

He looked at Valvin who was suspiciously quiet. Then to Jack who tried and failed to appear innocent. "What did he do now?"

Jack grinned. "Nothing."

Immediately fleeing the room did not reassure The Doctor.

 **MORE MONTHS AGAIN**

"Happy birthday Traveler!" Jack and The Doctor beamed at the boy.

The baby muttered nonsense and proceeded to blow out his own candle. Jack and The Doctor looked at one another, not having expected the child to be able to do so even if he _was_ a Time Lord.

" _Dad_!" Said the Time Tot, in Gallifreyan, lifting his arms.

The Doctor picked up his son and smiled.

* * *

NOTES:

Laesk - Well I'm glad You enjoy it so I would of Pm but it seems you disabled it! and you have Pseu to think for me sharing it really Pseu turned my nonsense into these wonderful chapters that people enjoy to read!

Also for any confusion on which Doctor this is it is David Tennant at the moment. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 2

***TDW-TDGR***

* * *

 **~*The Doctor's Wizard*~**

* * *

 **Written By: TheDeadGirlRisen**

 **Beta'd By: PseudonymousEntity** [Lord of the Awesomely Awesome]

* * *

 **Summary:** While trying to rescue his godfather Harry falls from Buckbeak. Luckily a conveniently arriving TARDIS and The Doctor are here to catch him. Wait what? TimeLord!Harry.

 **Warnings:** Prophecies and toddler antics!

 **Characters** : Harry Potter/The Traveler, the Doctor and Jack

 **AN:** Another Chapter out! It took longer than I hoped… anyways enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 _"Children are not things to be molded, but are people to be unfolded."_

* * *

"Oh I know! let's go to the new, new, new, new...new new NEW Earth." The Doctor suggested, grinning at little Valvin.

The Traveler, being the adventurous and brave little toddler that he was cheered an equally excited "New!" No doubt as anxious for a bit of fun as The Doctor.

Jack turned his head to the side and hid a grin of his own.

The TARDIS's various buttons and switches and doohickeys whirled away for a moment and with a soft thud they knew they'd arrived. The Doctor scooped up The Traveler and walked from the TARDIS as if he were going on a walk in the fall. Jack followed closely behind, entirely unwilling to allow The Doctor to go of adventuring on his own with The Traveler. The man was a sort of genius really but not the most responsible.

And of course, The Doctor's luck being what it was, it was a matter of minutes before they were surrounded by the people of New...however many NEWs Earth. Jack somehow succeeding to be pulled away with The Traveler as they were separated from an excited and confused Doctor.

Hours later The Doctor stood staring at his son who just so happened to be sat on a rather nice throne. He wondered just what had gone on while he was being interrogated.

"Jack?" He asked, looking to the immortal to clear it up for him.

Jack leaned against the throne, crossing his arms and shooting him a smirk. He glanced at Valvin and raised a brow. "I don't know my king, should we tell him?"

The Traveler had a thoughtful expression, clapped his hands imperiously and nodded. Jack took that as a yes. "First just let me say. It's not my fault." Said Jack, turning back to The Doctor.

"While we were separated I learned that these people have a prophecy concerning the mysterious arrival of three mysterious beings. Seeing up mysteriously appearing in a mysterious blue box they of course took it to mean we were the subjects of the prophecy. You however seemed suspect thus they carted you off for questioning. I think it's in the face. You just look like one who would stab people randomly." Jack teased. "They've now confirmed the prophecy, somehow, dressed up The Traveler in some fancy clothes and put a crown on his head." He pointed to a badge on his shirt. "I'm his honoured body guard of some kind."

The Doctor raised his own eyebrow. Jack only smiled and The Traveler broke character, laughing pleasantly.

"Well I do believe it's time to be off. The Traveler really isn't all that qualified to be a ruler." The Doctor tailed off as the guards leveled their weapons at him. He sighed.

Jack shrugged helplessly, though The Doctor thought he could have tried to look less pleased. "Sorry Doctor, apparently we have to stay here until the 'darkness' is destroyed. Some sort of bad something or other that The Traveler is meant to stop."

"I knew we should've gone somewhere else." The Doctor moaned completely ignoring that it was his idea entirely in the first place.

 **One week later.**

"Let's get out of here." The Doctor power walked into the TARDIS trying to be polite while escaping. The whole ordeal was over and the 'darkness' amounted to a simple invasion. He didn't see the need for mass panic. Letting the dials whirled as they pleased he turned to see Jack watching Valvin. The Time-Tot sat with a very determined expression his face. After a moment of consideration the little boy pulled himself up and let go, taking a few steps forward. They were slow and unsure and ended with a soft thud.

The Doctor beamed at him, murmuring encouraging words in Gallifreyan.

Valvin crawled to the dresser, used it to pull himself up and once in position he set out once again. Taking a few steps farther than before when he fell.

Jack laughed, kneeling down to give encouraging words of his own.

The child gave it one more go, making it half across the room before falling. Both Jack and The Doctor congratulated him. "That's enough for today my son." Said The Doctor, picking him up and holding him close.

OoOoOo

 _"No sleep!_ " Valvin crossed him arms and pouted, looking rather like Jack.

The Doctor tried to explain _. "You have to Valvin, you need your sleep to grow up big and healthy."_ Valvin pouted more in response.

 _"Don't you want to grow up to be big and strong like me and Jack?"_

 _"Like you and Other Daddy?"_ Valvin asked.

The Doctor grinned widely at Jack's reaction to this development. _"Like me and...your Other Daddy._ " Too widely apparently.

"Alright. What happened." Jack asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. No whining in his tone. None at all.

The man was really too suspicious for his own good.

Valvin turned to Jack, smiled and declared. "Other Daddy!" In English. His English was worse that his Gallifrey, though The Doctor taught him that away from Jack's too inquisitive ears.

Jack's eyes twitched. He took in a deep breath, sighed, picked the nearly two year old up and said commandingly, "You need to go to sleep son. Right now." His eyes slid to The Doctor for approval. The Doctor of course nodded, delighted at the opportunities for embarrassment this provided on Jack's behalf. And perhaps his own personal amusement as well.

"Fine." Valvin relented. He closed his eyes, body slack.

Jack blinked, laid him in bed and shrugged. Time Lords were an odd sort.

OoOoOo

 _"Please Valvin eat."_ The Doctor tried in vain.

"No!" Valvin shoved his head to the side. His attitude far poorer than normal for the Time Tot.

The Doctor furrowed his brows. _"Why not?"_

" _...throat hurts."_ Muttered Valvin, glancing up, eyes watering.

The Doctor picked him and coddled The Traveler on the way to sick bay. "Poor Valvin."

OoOoOo

Both The Doctor and Jack rushed to The Travelers room upon hearing the shouts from within. He thrashed about, face screwed up as if in pain. The Doctor held the little boy to him, his hold tightening when the child woke and hugged his father fiercely in return. Feeling uncertain The Doctor rocked him back and forth, singing the only lullaby that came to mind.

 _"Sleep Dear Child, Sleep Time Lord,_

 _Sleep for the night and Sleep for the Day._

 _Peace be in you, Rest your soul,_

 _Slow your Hearts and Sleep My Child."*_

He repeated it softly until Valvin fell back to sleep.

Several hours later the toddler gazed into the room at two unconscious people, a slight frown marring his face. "Daddy?" He called.

Neither of the two sleeping bodies woke.

Taking in a breath The Traveler climbed onto the bed and set on his father's chest, shaking him, "Dad wake up!"

The Doctor grumbled, eyes opening. "Yes Valvin?"

"I'm scared," the young boy admitted, biting his lip.

"Of what?"

"I'm scared of the monsters in my closet." He said, falling into the language he more comfortable in, hiding his face.

The Doctor sat up, smiling at the child in his lap. "It is alright to be scared Valvin. Let me tell you something about being afraid," He put his hand over the boy's heart, "your heart is beating so hard I could feel it through the veins in your hands. There is so much blood and oxygen pumping through your brain it's like rocket fuel. Right now you could run faster and fight harder. You can jump higher than ever in your life and you are so alert it's like you can slow down time."

The Traveler put his own hand on his chest, feeling his heart.

"What's wrong with being scared?" The Doctor continued, "Being scared is a superpower! Your superpower. There is danger is this room and guess what? It's you. Do you feel it? Do yo think he feels it? Do you think he's scared? Come, let's go find this monster and show it who the boss is!"

With that the Father and his son set off to find and slay the monster in the closet.

* * *

 **NOTES**

Frank: Hi Frank! so Harry potter fits into all this as A: it was him that turned into the baby time lord, and B: We will be seeing Hogwarts again… and not just in the past!

* * *

* Lullaby written by TheDeadGirlRisen. If you'd like to see a video of how it is sung let me know.


	4. Chapter 3

***TDW-TDGR***

* * *

 **~*The Doctor's Wizard*~**

* * *

 **Written By: TheDeadGirlRisen**

 **Beta'd By: PseudonymousEntity** [Lord of the Awesomely Awesome] _{Partially Beta'ed}_

* * *

 **Summary:** While trying to rescue his godfather Harry falls from Buckbeak. Luckily a conveniently arriving TARDIS and The Doctor are here to catch him. Wait what? TimeLord!Harry.

 **Warnings:** The Doctor, Jack, Yana, Domesticness, Snakes, Parseltounge, Forgetfulness, Pink hair… Again. Yellow hair. Purple Hair.

 **Characters** : Harry Potter/The Traveler, the Doctor and Jack and Martha

 **AN:** So a little of how Harry behaves is based on my own interactions with four year olds though he will seem to be smarter than normal four year olds probably smarter than most ten year olds… opps.

 **An2:** Ok so this chapter is really long, insanely long… I hadn't planned on that so i'm sorry. Im also sorry that this has taken an unreasonably long time to come out but I hope you guys enjoy it non the less… I don't plan on giving up on this story.

 **NEW AN3:** Right I am so sorry for the long delay! I have a few chapters written up but have never gotten around to posting them! Also Pseu has gotten busy so no longer will Pseu be editing I think part of this chapter has been edited. If anyone would like to take up the editing let me know! I can give you a trial chapter to edit and well see how it goes from there! ~ Dead

" _ **Gallifreyan"**_

" **Normal" - Anything translated by the TARDIS. Everything else can't be translated.**

 **§ParselTongue§**

* * *

" _Knowledge is power. Power to do evil...or power to do good. Power itself is not evil. So knowledge itself is not evil."_

― _**Veronica Roth**_ _,_ _ **Allegiant**_

* * *

The Traveler was smart at his age even for a Time Lord to the Doctor this was a sign that he was meant to be a Father. Valvin was always curious about everything and trouble seemed to follow him around.

The Doctor remembered the time when Valvin had accidently sent the Tardis hurtling through space and time only to crash land inside of a house that was burning to the ground The Doctor took no notice of this though as he quickly set about to go back to where they were at, they had no need to be on earth or in the year 1981.

With none the wiser to them having been there they set of neither The Doctor or Jack noticing a flash of knowledge seemingly passing in The toddler's eyes who smiled happily and running over to Jack he asked for his other dad to get a book from the higher shelves then he settled down to read.

Hours passed and Jack had long since left, Valvin upon finishing the book of the principles of microeconomics. Looking around he saw a glimmering book in the distance frowning gently he walked over to where it was looking up he wondered on how to get to the book. Valvin's first thought was to climb the shelves but he realized that the shelves where straight for him and he would most likely fall. His next thought was to get one of his dad's but then realized that they were probably doing something important that he shouldn't distract them because jack had mentioned about going into the workout room which meant that they were not wanting to be interpreted Vavin had one time went to get them when they were in their and opening the door silently he had noticed that a topless jack had been pinned to the wall by the doctor. Not wanting to be noticed he had quietly snuck out of the room.

Anyways back to what he was currently doing, with neither of his normal options available he thought about his… ability which in his mind he had in a fit of childishness named magic instead or a more scientific name, but for some reason magic seemed an apt name that fit his ability. Valvin concentrated on the glimmering book, he focused on how much he wanted the book then he spoke unknown to him in hisses §Come§ the book flew off the shelf and into his hand.

Looking over he saw that it was a book on the specifications of the TARDIS, and the glimmer that had got his attention died down touching the wall of the TARDIS he felt her humming gently he smiled and whispered "Thank you" to her. The TARDIS was his mother Jack and The Doctor his Father's. The TARDIS sent feelings of love to the boy who called her home.

Reading through the book he discovered secrets long lost to the massiveness of the Library, Valvin and Jack always seemed to get last in the twisting corridors of the TARDIS that were ever moving and changing, The Doctor never seemed to have that problem and now Valvin knew why, The TARDIS was a living being that was telepathic the Doctor already had a connection with her but The Traveler had yet to form the proper connection, he smiled at the heart of the TARDIS and gently caressing the walls he spilt a drop of blood onto the very heart of the TARDIS, and he could feel her thrumming and beating and happy like he never felt her before.

Walking out of the room he became aware of how he knew where everything was and how they moved and shifted. Giggling he twirled through the halls adrenaline coursing Through his body, Soon though it wore off leaving the young time lord exhausted, subconsciously manipulating the halls he made a quick dash to his bedroom before he fell asleep.

The Doctor smiled at his son laid sleeping in his room oh he knew what his son had done and he knew that the TARDIS had guided him, he was proud of him soon his son would become the man he was destined to be, but for now he was but a child set to learn about the world, Forever he would deny it but tears of joy and pride came to him.

Jack smiled as he watched the Doctor and the Traveler, he said nothing when the Doctor smiled and tears welled from his eyes no he wouldn't interrupt this moment but he couldn't say that he wouldn't tease the man in the future! Jack quietly made his way out of the room and tried to find the way to his room, only to end up lost once again, sighing he continued walking trying to find his room.

He didn't like her. She wasn't meant for his dad! Not even the TARDIS liked her. Valvin sat in the shadows watching as his father smiled at the girl. Jack had wanted a small break and was left back in Cardiff, the Doctor laughing said he would pick up an old friend of his when Jack asked if he had someone else that could help him to keep an eye on the Traveler.

Valvin had begged Jack not to go but he had still left, he had left them! Valvin had cried and after Other Dad had left he refused to talk to his Dad at least in any language His dad knew or the TARDIS could translate. The hisses that left his mouth were mere mutterings but the doctor didn't seem to realize it was a language not like Valvin who had learned when he encountered the people of snakes.

 _They were silent glaring at them The Trio looked at each other as they were shown into a fortress. "Really Doctor! You should've known that this outing wouldn't have been so simple!" Jack complained it was Valvin's fifth birthday and for his present he was allowed to pick a planet of his choice to visit. Valvin had closed his eyes and pointed to a random planet. The Doctor grinned and father and son quickly dashed out of the doors childish excitement escaping the two._

 _Now they were in separate cells one of the creatures who were snake like they had reptile skin and a long tail as their feet their eyes were slitted and they were huge. Valvin heard something that had a hissing undertone to it but then he heard his father lound and clear. "I can't understand them… The TARDIS can't translate what they're saying!" he called out to the pair. The Snake people stopped in front of Jack's cage before making their way to Valvin's without speaking they opened the cage where they led him out._

 _§Tell us why you smell of us child§ they said and Valvin blinked they spoke English? But then he realized that there was that hissing undertone to it… no it wasn't English but he could understand it and his dad couldn't. Biting his lip he said §I Don't know why I smell of you§ he said and to his shock heard how he responded in the same hissing tone._

 _§You speak!§ one of them said in shock then turning to two others said §Take him to the king§ with that the Traveler was led to a large room where upon a throne sat a figure that was twice as large as any of the other Snake People and his eyes were a sickly shade of yellow that glowed faintly. The others bowed and left. §So you are the Speaker§ the King hissed circling around the boy, Valvin gulped and nervously hissed out §Yes§ the Snake king chuckled._

 _§Tell me Child what is your name?§_

 _§I am The Traveler.§ valvin said standing up straight confidence and power oozing off him. The King Chuckled._

 _§So you are Childe, I am Jormungand§ Valvin frowned trying to remember where he knew that name from giving up he looked to the Serpent king._

 _§I have no wish to be rude but what are your people called?§ Valvin asked curious._

 _§We are the SsaaSccchaa§ Jormungand hissed amused as he returned to his throne. Valvin nodded alright Naga it was._

 _§Why have you taken us prisoner?§ Valvin said guessing it was up to him to get them free without violence. A hissing chuckle broke his thought and the Massive serpent replied §You did Childe we smelt you and when we found you smelled of us but looked like one of the Two legs well we decided to investigate.§_

 _The young time lord nodded, §May we go in peace then we promise to not disturb you again.§_

 _§There is no need for that Speaker you see all of Our kind even to our lowest brothers the snakes regard Speakers in awe Serpent kind regards you in high Speaker we would be honored for you to stay for a while.§ Valvin nodded but he didn't want to tell his dads about his gift he feared that they would shun him for it though he had no idea why he thought that but he decided to hide his gift._

 _§I will stay for a couple days then me and my family must leave.§ Valvin finally answered wracking his young brain for what to tell his family, §Can you speak any other language?§ The Traveler asked._

" _Yesssss asssss king of SsaaSccchaa I have been gifted the ability to sssspeak englisssssh"_

" _I wish to hide my ability of serpent speak from my family when they ask why I have been away can we say that were negotiating their release?" Valvin asked._

 _§Yes young Speaker for now come and retire in my chambers you will be safe§ The king left and Valvin quickly ran to catch up with the king soon the reached a massive room within in a large fire danced in a hearth and a bed laid in the corner. Jormungand circled in front of the fire and watched as the young boy walked over to the bed and laying upon it he quickly fell asleep._

 _The next day Valvin was shown the palace and he admired how the place was built. §Come Speaker we wish to bestow a gift to you§ Jormungand said and led the young time lord to a large room with a few snakes lazing around, regular snakes not The Naga. §Pick one to take with you§ the king gently ordered and so Valvin walked in watching as the snakes ignored him except a few soon though Valvin found himself looking upon a snake that was about fifteen inches in length and held a triangular head that held a dark green stripe on it resembling the shape of a lightning bolt, the snake with its black body contrasted deeply as one of it Red eyes opened lazily to look upon Valvin._

 _§What is your name Beautiful?§ The Traveler asked before he could stop himself, §My name is Anahi Speaker.§ Anahi said slithering over to Valvin who leaned down to pick her up._

 _§Anahi there is a young hatchling she is still yet growing and will shed skin often young speaker she loves to eat Mice though She is special though she is a magical snake and you will find she will develop certain talents.§ The Serpent King informed the Speaker. Valvin nodded and then sighed smiling to Jormungand he said §I believe we should take our leave now§ The king bowed his head, §Very well Speaker§ With that he was led back down to the dungeons "Son! Are you ok!?" The doctor said fussing as soon as Valvin came within sight "Dad!" Valvin shouted running to his dad as the king followed him._

" _This is Jormungand were being released!" the Traveler said childishly. Jormungand opened the cell for Jack then the Doctor and handed him his Sonic back. "Thank you Jor!" Valvin said smiling widely the King hissed a chuckle and then turned to the Doctor "I will ssssshhow you the way out"_

He tried not to hiss in front of his dad but sometimes it couldn't be helped, the language came to him as naturally as English and Gallifreyan and now that he had acknowledged the language he had realized how much he actually spoke it especially when he was channeling his magic. The Doctor seemed to like Anahi well enough and had shown Valvin a forest that was stocked with different animals. The Doctor called it his Zoo.

Valvin watched Martha from the shadows as she flirted with his dad a hiss escaping his throat his green eyes flashing. He knew he was being childish and that his dad didn't return her feelings but he couldn't help but not like her. Martha never seemed to realize he was here, the Doctor had on the excitement of seeing her, forgot to introduce the two of them, but that was okay he didn't want to know this woman who dared to take up his father's time.

He turned and left the main console room as the duo walked outside; he smiled though his father was always forgetful about things even important things. Laughing he decided to explore into different rooms of an amused TARDIS. Time can pass strangely in the TARDIS and it's only after he returned to the control room that he realized that something has changed he frowned curious as to how much time has passed on the outside world when two unknown people came running in outside Valvin saw the figures or statues trying to break in.

Frowning he noticed something… they had an authorization disk. As the two look around at the TARDIS interior in amazement, a hologram of the Doctor activates, and says that the TARDIS has detected an authorized control disc, valid for one journey only. The two as the TARDIS started to de-materialize notice him Valvin was moving with the TARDIS while they were not. "It will be okay" He said smiling to the two worried people and waving disappeared with the TARDIS, now he hoped they would be okay…

The Doctor was waiting when the TARDIS appeared he rushed in " _VALVIN!_ " He called out in panic. "Dad! It's okay! It has only been a few hours for me." The Doctor seemed to relax and hugged Valvin reassuring himself to his son's presence. "Doctor who's that?" Martha asked looking at the kid suspiciously. "This Martha is My Son the Traveler." The Doctor said proudly ruffling Valvin's hair. Valvin Grinned some time must of passed if the Doctor was this worried "Dad when can we get Father?" Valvin asked innocently.

"Jack will call us" He said smiling. "But I want him here" He whined. The doctor smiled and chuckled. "So where are we going next Doctor?" Martha asked interrupting the father Son moment. Valvin glared at her and she smiled at him a challenge in her eyes Valvin met her gaze evenly and willed her hair to be her hated color, her hair changed to a bright yellow.

" _Valvin…_ " the Doctor said exasperated Valvin smiled innocently and then said " _Pink seems to suit you don't you think?"_ The Doctor reached up slowly as if fearing what he would find and then dramatically fell to the floor "NOOOO not pink anything but pink!" he cried out, Valvin laughed and decided to join in on the fun changed his hair to a bright purple. "There now we go together"

"but you like Purple!" The Doctor whined Valvin nodded gravely ignoring the Outraged Martha who finally noticed her hair color change. She glared at Valvin who stuck his tongue out at her. "Anahi Come here darling!" He called out to his snake who was behind Martha with an annoyed hiss she slid over to Valvin. §Master I do not like her.§ the snake hissed Valvin smiled. Martha seemed to be in shock.

"It seems we need to refuel after that little trip" The doctor said joyfully. The Doctor quickly took them to a rift in Cardiff and the Doctor surprised says the rift has been active and that refueling should only take twenty seconds. As the twenty seconds die down to an end The doctor starts plotting the next course suddenly on the screen they hear a shout "DOCTOR‼! TRAVELER‼!" The Doctor surprised accidently hits the button to go, as Jack ran to the Tardis they were thrown off course.

Landing Valvin made a rush to the door throwing it open he froze horror blossoming up in stumbling to where his father laid he fell to the ground crying "Father‼!" He screamed in anguish grabbing Jack's prone form "Father!" he cried out a flood of tears leaving him "Please… Don't leave me…" the young boy cried resting his head on his Father's still chest.

* * *

 **NOTES**

 **A/n Sorry for the long delay life got busy… can't really offer up any other excuse.**

Yukicrewger2: An adult Hermione? Actually not that bad of an idea but then she would be used to it because of the harry from her past… after all what about a third year hermione whos friends entire demeanor suddenly shifts in what to her appears to be but one moment? And to your second bit well I would like to say YANA

Frank: quite a bit more chapters, I want the readers to understand why Harry will be different. Plus writing him like this is so much fun

Guest: Why thank you I do try. XD

Guest: Its Pure innocence. XD


	5. Chapter 4

***TDW-TDGR***

* * *

 **~*The Doctor's Wizard*~**

* * *

 **Written By: TheDeadGirlRisen**

 **Beta'd By: N/A**

* * *

 **Summary:** While trying to rescue his godfather Harry falls from Buckbeak. Luckily a conveniently arriving TARDIS and The Doctor are here to catch him. Wait what? TimeLord!Harry.

 **Warnings:** The Doctor, Jack, Yana, Domesticness, Snakes, Parseltounge, Forgetfulness, Pink hair… Again, Yellow hair polka dotted hair.

 **Characters** : Harry Potter/The Traveler, the Doctor, Jack, Martha, Yana,

 **AN:** Yep I know this part of harrys life is taking a long time but its kind of major...

" _ **Gallifreyan"**_

" **Normal" - Anything translated by the TARDIS. Everything else can't be translated.**

 **§ParselTongue§**

* * *

" _The major problem—one of the major problems, for there are several—one of the many major problems with governing people is that of whom you get to do it; or rather of who manages to get people to let them do it to them._

 _To summarize: it is a well-known fact that those people who must want to rule people are, ipso facto, those least suited to do it._

 _To summarize the summary: anyone who is capable of getting themselves made President should on no account be allowed to do the job."_

― _**Douglas Adams**_ _,_ _ **The Restaurant at the End of the Universe**_

* * *

Suddenly Jack Gasps and sits up, "Father" Valvin said in shock his eyes shining bright tears trailing down his face. "Traveler" He whispered hugging the boy close to him It was that moment a bond formed between them and Jack whispered "Valvinellstrumdanaltie… Valvin my son my precious son" Jack smiles gently and wipes the boys tears away "Shhh…It's okay…I'm alright"

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Valvin demanded narrowing his eyes a slight note of panic in his voice. Jack laughed weakly and nodded "Never" he said hugging the boy close. A few minutes pass the group recovering from the shock of seeing Jack come back to life finally they started walking around, Jack noticed how the boy he was now connected to as a father seemed tense and hung back away from the doctor and Martha, slowing his steps he walked next to him, "What's wrong?" he asked the boy gently.

Valvin glared at Martha, He returned his and the Doctor's hair to normal but added pink polka dots to Martha's hair. "You don't like her do you?" Jack said shuddering at the hair color, but smiling at the boy. Valvin shook his head, "Well if you don't like her then I don't like her" Jack said smiling.

The Doctor was frowning something wasn't right… Jack… he wasn't flirting with Martha… and Jack flirted with everything that moved practically… with only a few exceptions. He looked at Jack who was holding Valvin's hand talking to him. Something flickered in his mind he his head snapped back to Martha who was now sporting Yellow hair with Pink polka dots. "Traveler" The doctor said his son looked at him, The Elder Time Lord smiled "Were at the end of the universe a place filled with the unknown and you think it's wise to give Martha yellow and pink hair?" he said slightly admonishing.

Valvin tilted his head as if in thought then shook his head "You're right she shouldn't have Yellow and pink hair here let me correct that." He grinned and deciding to be dramatic snapped his fingers. Jack suppressed a laugh the doctor merely looked resigned "Why did I have to get a prankster for a son?" he mumbled "I'm not a prankster" Valvin said indignant "I'm a Trickster" He said trickster sounded much cooler. "In fact I'm no longer the traveler!" HE said dramatically "I AM THE TRICKSTER! At least for the day" he added grinning.

The Doctor cast a wary glance at Martha's rainbow hair and sighed. "Very well then Trickster".

The Doctor and Martha walked away leaving jack to walk with Valvin. "So since I was back in Cardiff I was able to pick up a device of mine." Jack said pointing to his vortex manipulator. "What is that?" "It's a vortex manipulator The Doctors not the only one who can time travel" he says grinning. The doctor rolls his eyes "That's Junk compared to my baby she's a Ferrari and that is a 1987 Yugo"

Jack gasped and the doctor smirked Martha muttered "Boys and their toys" jack turned to her and snapped out "I'll have you know that neither My Vortex Manipulator nor The Doctor's TARDIS are toys they are scientific devices beyond what you can comprehend!"

They stop to observe a city. "IS that a city?" Martha asks even though it should have been obvious.

"A city or a hive, or a nest, or a conglomeration. Like it was grown. But look, there. That's like pathways, roads? Must have been some sort of life, long ago." The Doctor announced thoughtfully.

Martha tilted her head "What killed it?" The Doctor glanced up "Time. Just time. Everything's dying now. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing."

Valvin tilted his head "They must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death." He said looking around and smirking when Jack closed his mouth "You took the words right out of my mouth" He whined. Valvin laughed. Martha scowled at them then turning to the Doctor asks "What about the people? Does anyone survive?"

"I suppose we have to hope life will find a way." The Doctor said staring out.

Jack pointed to something in the distance "Well, he's not doing too bad." Everyone looked at the running man "HUMAN‼" Shouted one of the…people. The Doctor blinked "Is it me, or does that look like a hunt? Come on!" He said forgetting about the small five year old boy. He and Martha Ran off to help the person.

Valvin watched sadly. "Come on squirt ill take you" Jack said smiling to the little boy silently cursing the doctor in his mind. Jack bent down and picked up the little Trickster and Took off after The doctor and Martha. As they neared he pulled out his gun aiming it for one of the people, "Jack don't you dare!" The Doctor shouted. Jack shot anyway knowing that he was aiming for air. He wasn't going to shot someone in front of his son. He wasn't irresponsible… well too irresponsible. "What the hell are they?" Martha asked. "Language!" Jack and the Doctor shouted before the guy said "There's more of them. We've got to keep going."

"I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's over there." The Doctor says waving a hand at the cliffs. More of the people appear. "Or maybe not" He said.

"We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe." The guy panted.

"Silo?" The doctor glanced at Jack and Martha. "Silo" Jack said resolutely and noticed the hurt in Valvin's eyes as the Doctor doesn't even ask him, Anahi pokes up from underneath the boy's shirt and nuzzles his cheek. "Silo For me" Martha said raising her hand slightly. They start running and Jack notices that the people seemed to avoid him or at least weren't running to overtake them… he was running slower and they should have caught up with them but they haven't.

Valvin looked into one of their eyes and saw intelligence they weren't getting jack because of him he was a child to be raised. "it's the Futurekind! Open the gate!" The guy shouted as they ran closer to the gate. The guard shouted "Show me your teeth!" The small group gathered around the gate. "Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!" He said urging "Show him your teeth!" The guy urged showing his own teeth. All of them grimaced showing chiseled incisors "Human! Let them in! Let them in!" The guards open the gate and the group rushes in.

"Close! Close! Close!" The guard shouts and the gates close the futurekind come closer and the guard shoots a machine gun at their feet. One of them stepped forward apparently a leader of sorts "Humans. Humani. Make feast." He said staring at Martha and The Doctor.

"Go back to where you came from. I said, go back. Back" The guard said pointing his gun at them.

"Oh, don't tell him to put his gun down." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"He's not my responsibility." The Doctor replied. "And I am? Huh, that makes a change." He said angry. The Chief of the future kind said "Kind watch you. Kind hungry" then they turn and leave. "Thanks for that!" The doctor replied smiling.

"Right. Let's get you inside." The guard said. The guy looked to the guard "My name is Padra Toc Shafe Cane. Tell me. Just tell me, can you take me to Utopia?"

The guard smiled "Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can." He responded positively. As they walked Valvin yawned and gently fell asleep in Jack's arm.

Jack gently laid Valvin on the couch and then put his bag down. Valvin softly stirred and Jack hushed him gently coaching him into a deeper sleep.

* He awoke to Jack screaming "Doctor! You'd better think of something!" Gasping he stared around the room. Ignoring the Doctor and the new voice he looked to see his father fighting to get the door closed, closing his eye's they snapped open and with a flick of his wrist the door closed. Jack turned to Valvin, "Thanks Traveler" He said panting Valvin just smiled, "Father what's happening."

"I don't know…" Jack admitted staring as the TARDIS dematerialized.

* * *

 **NOTES**

*while valvin slept pretty much the episode played out as normal.

This story will never be abandoned! I'm just busy working on other stuff! Um yeah!


	6. Chapter 5

***TDW-TDGR***

* * *

 **~*The Doctor's Wizard*~**

* * *

 **Written By: TheDeadGirlRisen**

 **Beta'd By: N/a**

* * *

 **Summary:** While trying to rescue his godfather Harry falls from Buckbeak. Luckily a conveniently arriving TARDIS and The Doctor are here to catch him. Wait what? TimeLord!Harry.

 **Warnings:** The Doctor, Jack, The Master, forgetfulness,

 **Characters** : Harry Potter/The Traveler, the Doctor, Jack, Martha, The Master.

 **AN:** Enjoy!

" _ **Gallifreyan"**_

" **Normal" - Anything translated by the TARDIS. Everything else can't be translated.**

 **§ParselTongue§**

* * *

" _I'm not afraid of death; I just don't want to be there when it happens."_

~ Woody Allen

* * *

"Owwww" Valvin moaned cracking his neck as he stared out at the street they had landed upon. The doctor snorted "Time travel without a capsule. That's a killer."

Jack smirked as the group started walking "Still, at least we made it. Earth, twenty first century by the looks of it. Talk about lucky." The Doctor rolled his eyes and with a teasing voice replied "That wasn't luck, that was me." Jack pouted.

"Anyways" Jack continued on "The moral is, if you're going to get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator." Valvin was walking looking around in excitement, it had been a long time since he had been in this century of earth. "But this Master bloke, he's got the TARDIS. He could be anywhere in time and space."

The Doctor chuckled mirthlessly "No, he's here. Trust me." The Doctor looked around staring at the posters that said Saxon is your man.

"Who is he, anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the Professor." Martha asked. The Traveler rolled his eyes, muttering obviously under his breath before walking slightly away from the group as Jack explained "If the Master's a Time Lord, then he must have regenerated". Martha huffed and then demanded annoyance flooding her tone "but what does that mean!?"

Jack sighed in annoyance "It means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man, same mind though." Valvin's attention got pulled away from them as the beggar who sat continued beating out something that was almost hypnotic and it seemed so familiar… Di di di dum di di di dum Di di di dum di di di dum over and over it repeated and Valvin could do nothing but listen until a familiar voice brought his attention back to the conversation. "That's him. He's Prime Minister." The doctor said shock coloring his voice his eyes wide and disbelieving.

Valvin turned to the TV and watched as a photographer said "Mister Saxon, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir" and then the man kissed her. The Doctor said still in shock "The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain. The Master and his wife?"

The Master as his dad called the man looked at the camera and said "This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs medicine. In fact, I'd go so far as to say that what this country really needs right now, is a Doctor." Valvin knew that this was meant for his dad The Master was Taunting his dad.

They were in Martha's house Valvin turned to his dad "You fused the coordinates?" The traveler asked his eyes light with intelligence "OF course though he might have 18 month leeway" Valvin nodded. "The most he could have been here is eighteen months. So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of hypnotic, but this is on a massive scale." The Doctor said thinking.

Martha sent a glare to Valvin who sneered back at her, he really didn't like her she just got on his nerves.

"I was going to vote for him." She said and Valvin felt a tingle from where he pulled his magic from, frowning he barely heard the conversation going around him as he focused on the feeling. Pulling out a few minutes later he sighed frustrated the only thing he got out of his Magic was something called a blood feud.

Shrugging it off he looked and noticed that Martha was still speaking, not only was she speaking she was making that tapping rhythm " -trust him. Just nice. He spoke about. I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice." She said in a daze.

The Doctor stared at her and then Demanded "What's that?" Martha stopped tapping "What?"

"That. That tapping, that rhythm. What are you doing?"

"I don't know. It's nothing. It's just, I don't know."

A fanfare blares out from the laptop and a pop up says Saxon Broadcast All Channels. The Doctor turns on the TV and Valvin moved closer as did Jack who rested a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom." The Doctor said sarcastically.

On the tv screen The Master started to speak "Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies. You've seen it happen. Big Ben destroyed. A spaceship over London. All those ghosts and metal men. The Christmas star that came to kill." As he mentioned each event a picture or video played for its respective scene.

"Time and time again, and the government told you nothing. Well, not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose Here today is to tell you this. Citizens of Great Britain, I have been contacted. A message for humanity, from beyond the stars." He said smiling at them. An image of a sphere appeared and said in a female voice "People of the Earth, We come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship."

"Ooo, sweet, and this species has identified itself." The Master continued smiling "They are called the Toclafane." Instantly the Doctor and Valvin stood up "What!?" The said simultaneously. "And tomorrow morning, they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species Will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. Oh, I don't know, every medical student?"

The Doctor turned to Martha then the TV and turning it they spotted explosives "OUT! OUT! OUT!" The Doctor shouted grabbing the laptop and running, Jack scooped the little time lord up and ran. (Explosion) Martha called her mom and Valvin just hugged Jack tears trailing down his face, he knew his dad loved him but to him it seemed as if he cared more about Martha then him, by the way he smiled at her, talked to her, how he ignored him.

Valvin cried on Jack's shoulder as they were led into a car by a frantic Martha. Valvin fell asleep leaning against jack. Though he woke when he heard jack say "Martha, listen to me. Do as I say. We've got to ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!"

Soon they were out and Martha was making yet another phone call. He stroked Anahi on her head and sighed as they walked bored at least until he heard Martha scream "Let them go, Saxon. Do you hear me! Let them go!" He stared at her she was causing a huge scene. As the Doctor took the phone Valvin quietly hissed §Listen§ in Parseltongue directing his magic towards the phone.

"I'm Here" The Doctor stated softly walking away from them.

"Doctor."

"Master."

"I like it when you use my name."

"You chose it, Psychiatrist's field day."

"As you chose yours, the man who makes people better. How sanctimonious is that?"

"So, Prime Minister, then."

"I know, It's good, isn't it?"

"Who are those creatures? Because there's no such thing as the Toclafane, It's just a made up name, like the Bogeyman." The Doctor asked.

"Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids back home. Where is it, Doctor?" The Master asked curious.

The Doctor swallowed and sadly he replied "Gone"

"How can Gallifrey be gone?"

"It burnt."

"And the Time Lords?"

"Dead. And the Daleks, more or less. What happened to you?"

"The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me, because I was so scared."

"I know."

"All of them? But not you, which must mean-"

"I was the only one who could end it. And I tried. I did. I tried everything."

"What did it feel like, though? Two almighty civilisations burning. Oh, tell me, how did that feel?"

"Stop it!" The Doctor demanded.

"You must have been like God."

"I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see? All we've got is each other." Valvin froze… what about him? He was a time lord? He bit his lip his eyes widening.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We can fight across the constellations, if that's what you want, but not on Earth."

"Too late."

"Why do you say that?"

"The drumming. Can't you hear it? I thought it would stop, but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming."

"I could help you. Please, let me help."

"It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen. Here come the drums. Here come the drums." A man lounging nearby starts slapping his thighs in the rhythm. The doctor glanced over then almost hoarsely whispered "What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!" He said nearly shouting at the end. "Ooo look. You're on TV."

"Stop it. Answer me."

"No, really. You're on telly. You and your little band, which, By the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are." They gather around a TV box "You're public enemies number one, two and three. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang Off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas, so he won't be getting any help from them. Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?"

There's a pause then he here's the master's voice ask "Who is that? Who is the kid!"

"Nobody important" And Valvin felt crushed… Didn't his dad love him wasn't he proud of him?

"Really? Then would you mind if I talked to him." The Master asked.

The Doctor turned to them "He can see us."

Anahi probably feeling his distress poked up to comfort him. "Interesting" The Master said and The Doctor held up his screwdriver to the camera.

"Oh, you public menace. Better start running. Go on, run."

"He's got control of everything." The Doctor said "What do we do?" Martha asked her voice tinged with panic. "We've got nowhere to go." Jack added then Martha once again asked "Doctor, what do we do?".

"Run, Doctor" The master whispered.

"Run!" The Master Screamed

"We run."

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Ok I feel the need to explain why the doctor says nobody important, it's not because he believes that its because he doesn't want the master to realize how important Valvin actually is to him. He would do anything to protect his son. The Doctor is a brilliant man… but everyone makes mistakes.


End file.
